


you’re taking what you’re given

by hyunjoom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Flirty Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Unreliable Narrator, based on an episode of new girl, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjoom/pseuds/hyunjoom
Summary: hyunjin needs any semblance of romantic affection, so he goes to the place where he knows he can get it the best. seungmin finds it impossible to turn him down.oreveryone sees that hyunjin is making seungmin act like his boyfriend, except hyunjin and seungmin.





	you’re taking what you’re given

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i’ve been binge watching new girl (very hilarious show btw) and there’s an episode i think just called fluffer and this just happened.. my bad
> 
> don’t mind the side jeongchan i just couldn’t help myself i love them,,,,
> 
> and if you’re familiar w new girl.. hyunjin=jess, seungmin=nick, minho=winston (my king), chan=schmidt, jeongin=cece. obvs not parallels in personality but instead roles in the plot 
> 
> title comes from a wallows song called these days !!

a soft knock sounds in seungmin’s room. he scrubs a hand over his tired face, checking his alarm clock. he rolls off of his bed, padding across his room to the door. another knock starts, but seungmin interrupts it—“i’ll be right there.”

 

seungmin opens the door to reveal hyunjin standing in the hall, clad in only a sleep shirt and boxers. he scratches the back of his neck, murmuring a small “hi,” with a shy smile. 

 

“hey,” seungmin responds, opening the door wider to let hyunjin in. “what’s going on? it’s after midnight.”

 

hyunjin wanders in, looking around the room with curious eyes. he shrugs. “changbin’s asleep in my room.” 

 

“um, okay?” 

 

“so can i sleep in here?” hyunjin asks.

 

seungmin wants to ask why he can’t just sleep in his own bed with changbin, but hyunjin’s got enough weird habits for seungmin to know what hyunjin wants, hyunjin gets, so he sighs and relents, closing the door behind hyunjin and crawling back under his comforter next to him. 

 

“so… did anything happen with changbin?” seungmin asks, unable to quell his curiosity. 

 

hyunjin snuggles up against seungmin’s body, tucking his head against his chest. “not necessarily… he always falls asleep after sex and he snores and he’s too small to cuddle with properly. if this bothers you i guess i can go see if chan’s free.”

 

seungmin brings a hand up to hyunjin’s back, locking him in. “no, that’s okay. jeongin’s over anyway. just stay here.”

 

with hyunjin curled around him, seungmin relaxes and wonders why hyunjin still even talks to changbin, when he so clearly does not like him. 

 

* * *

  

“hey seungmin?” hyunjin asks from seungmin’s bedroom door frame. “you busy?”

 

seungmin rolls over on his bed to face hyunjin, placing his book face down and open to save his spot. “not particularly. why?”

 

hyunjin strides in, hands clasped behind his back, smiling sweetly. “i’m going over to changbin’s tonight,” he says. seungmin almost shudders, memories from their last cuddle session post-changbin dick appointment coming to mind.

 

“please don’t ask me to come with you,” seungmin deadpans. 

 

“why would i ask you to come with me?” hyunjin asks, face lit up like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “anyway. you know a guy like me likes to be wined and dined before a good fuck,” he states, and seungmin’s eyes narrow, questioning the use of ‘good fuck’ in regards to changbin. “do you want to get something to eat with me? 7 o’clock?” 

 

seungmin gives hyunjin an unsure look, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“please, minnie? just an hour or two. two friends getting dinner. it’ll be fun!”

 

maybe it would be fun if hyunjin paid for seungmin’s meal, but hyunjin is the brokest bitch seungmin knows. he heaves a dramatic sigh. “fine,” he gives in, inexplicably whipped for hyunjin, who he knows he’ll also be paying for at dinner. 

 

as 6:30 rolls around, hyunjin prances back into seungmin’s room, dressed as crisply and handsomely as ever. he’s got on clean, slim fit, black dress pants with a white based patterned shirt tucked in. seungmin marvels at the way hyunjin is so easily dressed up, not needing much help in looking extravagant. “we have to drive separately,” hyunjin announces. “unless you want to ask minho for a ride home.”

 

“gladly,” seungmin responds, finishing buttoning up his shirt. “there’s no way in hell i’m taking you out for dinner and riding there in a separate car.”

 

hyunjin smiles charmingly. “i didn’t know you wanted to be around me so badly.”

 

seungmin smiles back, but his is scornful and sarcastic. “only until changbin steals you away.”

 

dinner, as expected, _is_ fun. it’s a slightly nicer establishment, and the whole experience is so easily disguised as a real date, it makes seungmin want to laugh. 

 

in between bites of his salad—“i’ll be a cheap date, promise,” hyunjin had urged—hyunjin asks, “are you busy sunday morning?”

 

seungmin shakes his head. “i’m off all weekend.”

 

hyunjin nods, “nice. will you go to ikea with me? changbin fucked me over my dresser last week and it finally did the piece of trash in. i need a new one now, my car isn’t big enough to hold it in the trunk, but yours is.” 

 

lately, seungmin feels like less of a friend and more of an enabler for hyunjin and changbin’s sexual endeavors. either way, he couldn’t turn down hyunjin’s request for an ikea trip even if he tried. 

 

* * *

 

at some point after minho had picked seungmin up from his and hyunjin’s “date,” minho points something out that seungmin hadn’t seen before. 

 

“you know you’re his fluffer,” minho tells him during a commercial break between intense rounds of _chopped_. 

 

seungmin looks over at minho, scowling disbelievingly. “his _fluffer_?” he questions. “like, the guy who keeps the pornstar’s dick hard?”

 

minho nods seriously, but seungmin has a very hard time thinking he’s anything less than absolutely ridiculous. “yeah. but instead of keeping his dick hard, you’re keeping his emotionally vulnerable heart protected,” minho replies. “you’re the sweet, gentle, affectionate pillow shielding him from the cold reality of his no-strings relationship with changbin. doing all the domestic shit so changbin doesn’t have to.”

 

seungmin’s still not buying it. “hyunjin’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.”

 

“yeah,” minho shrugs, “sure, he _can_. it’s just nice for him knowing he has you to fall back on.”

 

 _chopped_ plays on the tv, muted and forgotten about as seungmin furrows his eyebrows in thought. “you’re right,” he relents. “i’m taking him to _ikea_ on sunday. we’re buying a _dresser_.” 

 

minho blows air out of his cheeks theatrically, looking at seungmin incredulously. “seriously, man? that’s married people shit right there.”

 

“we’re being overdramatic. it’s just a dresser,” seungmin reels back, trying, as always, to be the voice of reason. 

 

“yeah, and you’re just a helping hand,” minho responds amusedly. “just watch out. and whatever you do, do not help him build that dresser. only bad will come from that.”

 

seungmin indulges a bit in the theatrics, nodding in acknowledgment of minho’s advice, watching a silent explanation of a dish on the television.

 

“what’s he need a new dresser for, anyway?” minho asks. 

 

seungmin looks at minho warily before saying, “him and changbin broke his old one,” barely hiding his disgust. 

 

* * *

 

if hyunjin wasn’t so inconveniently enamored by changbin, he’d cut him off for good. unfortunately, in the scale of reason, changbin’s charming good looks, stoic career path, and excellent sexual performance outweigh his snoring, crass personality, and his general inattentiveness towards hyunjin’s needs. 

 

the man works as a pediatric nurse in a children’s hospital, as hyunjin had found out a few weeks ago after deciding to call it off. after seeing him with a patient, his heart surged and changed his mind, because ultimately, his dick listens to his heart. he’d also thought that perhaps after his found out changbin’s secret profession, changbin would allow himself to act more caring towards hyunjin after hooking up. 

 

but alas, here hyunjin is, awake in changbin’s luxurious bed as he’s fast asleep, snoring aggravatingly loudly. he thought he could handle the whole casual sex thing, but there’s just a soft spot in hyunjin’s heart for the romantics. hyunjin needs to be cuddled, held, talked to—anything as long as it’s sweet after sex. he longs to be home right now, just two doors and a hallway away from seungmin and his comforting, welcoming arms. 

 

hyunjin groans, turning over in bed and dragging the comforter with him, bunching it up and hugging it in his chest. 

 

he could call seungmin, but the rational part of hyunjin’s sex-addled, sleep depraved mind knows that hyunjin bothers seungmin too much. he can’t be expected to take hyunjin out for dinner before sex _and_ sweet talk him after sex. especially without the sex in between. 

 

sighing in defeat, hyunjin turns over again to face changbin and pulls his arm over his side, burying his face in changbin’s chest. 

 

hyunjin leaves early the next morning to get breakfast with jeongin. 

 

“how’s changbin?” jeongin conversationally asks as they bring their food outside to the shaded seating provided. 

 

changbin was still fast asleep when hyunjin left, hair matted to his face in a halfway endearing, halfway disgusting manner. hyunjin shrugs. “he’s okay.”

 

jeongin narrows his eyes over his latte mug. “i’ve known you since middle school, hyunjin,” he points out. “that’s how you responded when you went out with that guy who gave you child predator vibes but you said it was okay because he ‘was an emotional artist.’ be real, jinnie.”

 

hyunjin sighs, shrugs, and looks awkwardly at a point on the table. no amount of avoidance can rid hyunjin of the heavy feeling of jeongin’s pointed glare. “is it weird that i think of seungmin whenever i have sex?” he blurts out, making eye contact with jeongin in time to see his friend nearly spit his latte out. 

 

“seungmin?” jeongin asks incredulously. “like, your roommate seungmin? stingy, weird, un-sexy seungmin?”

 

hyunjin frowns, sipping his iced coffee dejectedly. “seungmin isn’t un-sexy,” he mumbles, before he realizes that isn’t at all the point. “yesterday, i asked him out to dinner before i met with changbin, you know, to get me in the mood.”

 

jeongin looks at hyunjin skeptically, verging on disgusted, swallowing down a bite of his chocolate croissant. “dinner with seungmin gets you in the mood for sex with changbin?”

 

“you’re being really judgmental right now,” hyunjin replies candidly. 

 

“sorry, sorry,” jenongin hastily mends. “so what happened after dinner?”

 

hyunjin pushes his pastry around the plate with his fork, shrugging meekly. “i went to changbin’s, seungmin went home. me and changbin banged, like usual—” he pointedly ignores jeongin’s grimace at the use of the word banged. “—and then went to sleep. and then all i could think about was seungmin. we cuddled the other night after changbin fell asleep.”

 

jeongin cringes for about the eighth time since meeting up for breakfast, not even bothering to look apologetic about it this time. “dude, what the fuck? that’s like me going over to minho’s room to cuddle after me and chan have sex.”

 

“it’s not at all the same,” hyunjin retorts, fiddling with the straw in his cup. “first of all, sure, minho’s awesome at cuddling but he’d probably be busy with someone else. second of all, i’m not convinced chan isn’t the perfect partner. so you wouldn’t need to cuddle with anyone else.”

 

“is changbin not providing you with the proper aftercare?” jeongin asks, suddenly concerned, causing hyunjin’s cheeks to redden in an infuriatingly hot blush. 

 

“it’s not like that. it’s like… seungmin fills in all the mean, unromantic spots changbin leaves. by being nice, and kind of romantic,” hyunjin explains, frustrated by how little sense it makes, even to himself.

 

however, a light bulb seems to go off in jeongin’s mind. “he’s your emotional fluffer,” he says simply. “it makes so much sense. why didn’t i see it before?”

 

hyunjin confusedly tries to get jeongin to explain himself, a futile effort with someone as stubborn and cheeky as jeongin. the younger even seems to enjoy hyunjin’s misfortune, laughing smugly at his confusion. 

 

“whatever,” hyunjin grumbles. “i have to go. i have a client to meet at 10:30.”

 

* * *

 

don’t help him with the dresser. it should be easy, seungmin thinks. it sends the wrong message anyway, that seungmin is available to be walked on by all of hyunjin’s emotionally draining needs. 

 

but when he really thinks about it, seungmin talks himself out of ignoring the dresser. it’s just a simple piece of furniture, after all, and it’s more effort in seungmin’s mind to let it sit in its box outside of hyunjin’s bedroom door than it is to spend an hour or two assembling it. it’s useless to take minho’s advice, anyway. the closest thing he has to a romantic relationship are his three cats, with whom he is uncomfortably close. he’s in no position to be dishing out advice to anyone else.

 

hyunjin is out on a test run date with changbin right now, and seungmin figures it’s harmless to start building the dresser now. regardless, hyunjin would eventually ask seungmin for his help either way, he’s sure. 

 

seungmin’s curious about the whole “test date” situation, but no one else is home to pester with questions about hyunjin’s love life. it’s just seungmin and the dresser. he gets to work, dragging the old, broken dresser out of hyunjin’s bedroom and the new one inside.

 

the door of the loft opens and closes and jeongin’s voice rings out through the apartment. “channie? you home?”

 

seungmin peels his head out of hyunjin’s doorway. “it’s just me.”

 

“oh,” comes jeongin’s semi-disappointed response. “he’s been working late recently. i just hope he doesn’t work himself too hard.” he joins seungmin in hyunjin’s room. “you’re building the dresser?”

 

seungmin immediately pauses at the strong judgment in jeongin’s voice. “hyunjin told you we went shopping together?” he guesses.

 

“minho, actually,” jeongin corrects, to seungmin’s dismay. he watches jeongin where he stands in the doorway, picking his nails and raising his eyebrows subjectively. 

 

seungmin drops his screwdriver to the carpeted ground. “at what relationship level would you have to be at with someone in order to build a dresser for that person?”

 

“me?” jeongin asks, pointing at himself as if there’s another person in the room, in the entire loft even, that seungmin could be talking to. “i mean, i don’t think i’d ever be in a relationship with anyone where the dynamic is that _i’m_ the one building a dresser.”

 

“would you build a dresser for chan?” 

 

jeongin at least has to decency to look contemplative before shutting seungmin down. “not unless he was bribing me with sex or dinner or something,” he responds. he gives it another thoughtful look. “or maybe if we were married.”

 

seungmin has gotten multiple dinners out of this, which he’s paid for, and he certainly hasn’t gotten any sex, from anyone. and the thought of being married to hyunjin sends a shiver down his spine—and it’s not a good shiver. he’s torn between wanting jeongin to give him a surprisingly wise piece of advice and wishing he’d just get out of the room and leave him alone. 

 

unfortunately for seungmin, he gets neither of the above.

 

“it looks like you’re gonna have to figure your shit out,” jeongin says with an amused grin, and _then_ he finally leaves seungmin to panic alone.

 

* * *

 

while he struggles to fall asleep to the sounds of changbin snoring, hyunjin sees the text notifications from jeongin on his phone. 

 

_dude seungmin’s building that fuckin dresser_

_abort mission!!!!!!_

_come home_

_he’s in love_

 

hyunjin, squinting at the bright screen in the dark room, fumbles to sit up to text jeongin back. he checks the time stamp, seeing the messages are from almost four hours ago, and that it’s nearly two in the morning and there’s no way jeongin is still awake when hyunjin knows he has classes tomorrow morning. 

 

he slides out of jeongin’s messages and taps into seungmin’s. hyunjin considers whether or not he’s still up at this point. he thinks back to how changbin had said he’d only build an ikea dresser for someone if it was a contractual obligation, like for work or maybe marriage. hyunjin figures he doesn’t have much to lose, his dignity out the window after cuddling with seungmin post-hook up and having dinner with seungmin pre-hook up, not to mention the many other humiliating things he’s experienced since living in a loft with three other men—four if he’s counting jeongin, who embarrasses him the easiest. 

 

_hey u up?_

 

the response is almost immediate. _yea, what’s up?_

 

hyunjin sneaks out of changbin’s bed as quickly and quietly as possible. he almost feels bad, until he’s in the dead silent hallway outside of changbin’s apartment when he’s able to appreciate the contrast between changbin’s snores and nothingness. 

 

“did you really switch all my shit over into the new dresser?” hyunjin asks in the doorway of seungmin’s bedroom once he changed into real sleep clothes after having arrived home at 2:30. 

 

seungmin looks up, feigning a clueless persona until the fond smile on hyunjin’s face breaks him down. “had to finish the job,” he responds, shrugging nonchalantly. “what are you doing home at this hour?”

 

hyunjin pads softly into seungmin’s room, latching the door softly behind him. he sits on the bed next to seungmin, on top of the covers, leaning against the headboard. “is it weird that every time i’m with changbin all i can think about is you?”

 

seungmin looks up at hyunjin consideringly. “a little weird.”

 

“a little?” hyunjin repeats, giggling quietly. 

 

“for sure.”

 

hyunjin sneaks under the covers, smiling delicately and inching closer to seungmin. “it just started as needing someone to romance me, ‘cause you know, i need that sort of thing,” he whispers into seungmin’s space, everything suddenly feeling deeply personal. “and then i realized i only wanted you to romance me, and then i realized i only wanted you.”

 

“i’m tired of acting like your boyfriend,” seungmin says, because he is. he’s tired of the fluffing, filling the romantic void, the _acting_ , but not actually getting to have it. 

 

“so stop acting,” hyunjin murmurs, face now pressed against seungmin’s chest. he wraps his long arms around seungmin’s torso and seungmin tucks hyunjin’s lean body against his own. “okay?”

 

“okay,” seungmin easily agrees, slipping his hand under hyunjin’s chin to tip it upwards, catching his lips in a kiss. hyunjin hums lightly against seungmin’s mouth, a content grin pulling at his own lips. 

 

* * *

 

“great job today, champ,” hyunjin compliments seungmin, patting his back as they make their way into the loft living room. 

 

jeongin rolls his eyes, judging from where he sits on the couch, turning in towards chan. “you are _nasty_. i should’ve never helped get you together.”

 

“hey,” chan softly chides. “you did a great thing, jeonginnie. look how happy they are!”

 

jeongin roll his eyes again at chan this time before getting up off of the couch to ransack the fridge for something to eat. “you can’t call someone champ after sex. that’s just wrong, chan.”

 

hyunjin and seungmin collectively take jeongin’s seat on the couch, squished close together and one of hyunjin’s legs spread across seungmin’s lap. “not that it’s any of your business, jeongin,” hyunjin starts, faux icily, “but seungmin was actually building a nightstand for me.”

 

“nobody believes your ‘building furniture’ trope,” jeongin groans as minho joins them all in the common area. 

 

“actually, hyunjin definitely has an ikea addiction,” minho justifies, reaching around jeongin to grab leftover takeout from the fridge. hyunjin just smiles smugly from the couch (“i don’t think that’s something to be too proud about, babe.”) as jeongin continues fuming (“i _know_ what i heard.”)

 

once minho and jeongin each get settled down with something to eat, they put on some netflix movie none of them really care about. “you never told us what happened with changbin,” chan points out, almost sounding disappointed. 

 

hyunjin shrugs, laying his head on seungmin’s shoulder. “i told him we had to end it because i found someone.”

 

“did he ask who it was?” minho asks. 

 

“he specifically asked if it was seungmin,” hyunjin recalls, smiling amusedly. apparently he’d been pretty obvious in his sneaking out. and, he supposes, romantic trysts like dinners and dresser building are pretty much dead giveaways as well. 

 

“you won’t need a fluffer for seungmin, will you?” jeongin asks, suddenly horrified at the thought. 

 

hyunjin lifts his head off of seungmin’s shoulder to furrow his eyebrows at jeongin perplexedly. “why would i need a fluffer for seungmin? i have it all with him.”

 

and it’s true. hyunjin doesn’t need to run, because the person he wants to run to is already there in his arms. seungmin grins, a calm, happy feeling sinking over him. how strange and exciting it is, that all along, they’ve been right under each other’s noses. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh hope u enjoyed !!
> 
> if ur an nctzen PLS talk abt the dreamies w me. i miss them so much i’m going insane i cant wait for them to comeback. + im a nomin/noren/renmin/norenmin enthusiast and im working on a vvv important fic and need help tying up loose ends... im honeyhyunjinie on insta if u want 2 chat!!! abt anything!! i dont post like ever but ill answer dm’s :))


End file.
